


Golden Joinery

by DesertSnowQueen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 3, Decorating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSnowQueen/pseuds/DesertSnowQueen
Summary: Day 3! Enjoy!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 206
Collections: Daminette December 2019





	Golden Joinery

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3! Enjoy!

_I’m covered in ugly scars from all of the attacks...the Cure doesn’t work on holders the same way it does on everyone else. The damage is fixed but the scars we get...the scars stay…_

Marinette had finally come around to telling Damian the full truth about Hawkmoth and the situation in Paris and why she refused to wear anything other than long sleeves. She was hiding her scars, something Damian understood because showcasing odd scars could risk their identities, but something about the way she described her scars rubbed him the wrong way…

She said they were ugly. She seemed to imply they made _her_ ugly. And that just didn’t sit right with him.

He had some shopping to do.

~*~*~*~

The next time Marinette visited, Damian brought her up to her room and held up the bag of stuff he had gone out to buy.

“What’s that?” she asked, pointing at the bag in his hand. Damian smiled and pulled out some gold body paint, a couple of paintbrushes, and a little dish to put the paint in.

“When you were telling me about your scars, you called them ugly. There’s nothing ugly about them, Angel. They’re a part of you; they’re a part of your history, but I know you don’t like them,” Damian said. “In Japan, there’s a method of fixing things, specifically pieces of porcelain, that have broken with precious metals. It’s called kintsugi. It turns the damage into a part of the artwork, something to be seen as beautiful instead of hidden. I was thinking that if you were comfortable with showing me your scars, I could paint them gold? Only if you’re comfortable with it, of course...if not we can put this stuff away and forget all about it.”

“You...really?” Marinette asked. At Damian’s nod, she blushed. “It sounds kind of fun…”

“It’ll only be whatever you’re comfortable with, Habibiti. And you can paint my scars as well, if it would make you feel more comfortable,” he suggested. Marinette smiled.

“Then we would match,” she said. Damian nodded, and she shrugged off her jacket. She was left in her tank top, which she rolled up so her midriff would be exposed. Damian was shocked at just how many scars she had, but he distracted himself by pouring out the paint and taking off his own shirt so she could see the scars on his torso as well.

He noticed a light blush dusting her cheeks as he handed her a paintbrush. Instead of commenting, they both sat down on the floor facing each other. Marinette decided to start by pointing at a scar on her shoulder.

“This one is from Animan...he was akumatized a couple of times and in one of the fights, he bit my shoulder. I’m pretty sure he broke it, but thankfully the Cure fixed that,” she said quietly. Damian nodded and painted the scar gold. Then he pointed to a scar on his waist.

“I got stabbed. I lost focus for a second during training in the League and my opponent took advantage of that,” Damian admitted. Marinette squeezed his hand before painting over the scar.

The rest of their afternoon went like that, with both of them taking turns telling the stories behind their scars. By the time Alfred let them know dinner was ready, they had decorated every scar on their torsos with shimmering gold paint. Marinette stood and stretched, then twirled so they could see how the paint sparkled in the light.

“They’re beautiful, Dami,” she said softly, looking at him with a dazzling smile. Damian stood up and cupped her face in his hands.

“You’re beautiful, Angel,” he said, kissing her forehead gently. “And those scars are part of your beauty too, whether you can see that or not. And when you can’t...I’ll be here with some gold body paint to remind you.”

Marinette beamed up at him. She kissed him sweetly, and they quickly fixed their clothes before heading down to join Damian's family for dinner. If any of his siblings had questions about the gold paint peeking out from under their shirts, well...none of them felt it was their place to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the literal translation of kintsugi into English (according to Google/Wikipedia/mymodernnet.com, anyway). 
> 
> Damian to me just seems like the kind of person to know about that stuff. Maybe that's because I've seen kintsugi related to weapons more than I have pottery (thanks to RWBY Volume 7 and Blake's Gambit Shroud upgrade, which I think is how I found out about kintsugi in the first place), but he seems like he would know about it anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> Also, do y'all want me to start adding summaries to these? I've left them blank because they're so short the summaries would mostly just be what happens in the fic, but if y'all want summaries I'll add them in <3


End file.
